custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Framed Sheriff Woody (SuperMalechi's version)
Who Framed Sherrif Woody is a Custom Barney Movie released in Theatres in June 8, 1996. This was released on VHS in January 9, 1997. This was silimar to the Who Framed Roger Rabbit? film. This film was released by Paramount Home Video, Walt Disney Feature Animation, Pixar Animation Studios, the Lyons Group and Warner Bros. The film combines live action and animation. Plot Woody (the famous CGI-toon character from Toy Story) is blamed for Sid's torture of Hannah's doll by a 9-year old bully kid named Evil. It's up to Barney and his friends to stop the evil kid from destroying Toontown. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Jesse *Kathy *Shawn *Tosha *Evil (played by Quagmire Osward) *Evil's Weasels **Doom Head **Molt **Rude-Weasel *Sherrif Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pinocchio (voiced by Dean DeLuna) *Daffy Duck *Bugs Bunny *Porky Pig *Yakko Warner *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner Songs #People Helping Other People #Just Imagine #The More We Work Together #If All the Raindrops #Woody's Song #Countdown to Fun #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Mid 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie is also seen in "Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "A Bug's Life". *Evil's voice is silimar to Jesse's December 1995-November 1997 voice, and his look is silimar to Carlos' look from Season 3, except his hair color is blonde brown, and his skin color is lighter. Also the age of his actor (Quagmire Osward) was 9. *During a scene which Evil dissolves in the Acid Dip, the "Red Alert!" soundtrack from "A Bug's Life" is used. *When Evil screams as he was tossed into the acid pond, his scream was silimar to Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs from the hand monster). *When Evil screams as he dissolves in the acid pond, his scream is silimar to Hamilton's first scream from The Sandlot (when the beast steps on the stick). *When Evil continues screaming some more as he dissolves in the toon dip, his scream is silimar to SpongeBob's from "Krabby Land" (when the bubble soap fell on to SpongeBob's eyes). *When Evil screams "I'M MELTING!!" the first one, James' tone from "James & The Giant Peach" (when James yells "It got my mum and dad!") is used. *When Evil screams "I'M MELTING! MELTING!!" the second one, Max's tone from "Max Keeble's Big Move" (when Max cries out "I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go!!) is used. *When Evil yells "CURSE YOU BARNEY AND HIS FRIEEEEENNDDS!!!!!" before he melts completely, James' tone from "James & The Giant Peach" (when James yells "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOOOOOOUUU!!!!!!") is used. *The I Love You song has the same arrangement and vocals that's from the Run, Jump, Skip and Sing album, except with a Randy Newman arrangement. Previews 1997 Paramount/Nickelodeon Print Opening #Paramount Home Video Coming Attractions logo #Harriet the Spy VHS trailer #Rugrats VHS trailer (1996-1997) #Paramount Family Favorites promo #Paramount Home Video Feature Presentation logo #Paramount Home Video FBI Warning Screen #Paramount Pictures logo #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on Harriet the Spy) #Start of Film Closing #End Credits #PAmblin Entertainment logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002, still variant) Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:1996 episodes Category:1997 episodes